memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Advanced Worlds)
This is the timeline for Advanced Worlds, starting off from the thick of World War II and eventually leading up to first contact with the Vulcans. 20th Century 1940s 1944 The American Army stage a huge counter-attack at the German held east-coast. They manage to break through and by late Autumn, due to superior numbers of military servicemen and resistance fighters, most of the east coast is in American hands. As most of the army was in retreat at the time, most of their equipment was left behind and many types of German technology is captured, including Panthers, Tigers, King Tigers and probably the most important of all, Plasma Cannons. The Russian Emperor institutes many liberal policies which gives huge amount of land to the Serfs from the Nobles who have already been executed in the "Great Purge". The war industry is booted up hugely and the Russians attack many Japanese positions held in Russia with new tanks never seen before like the T-34/85 and the IS-2. 1945 There is a huge rebellion in Nazi Britain and within a few months, because most of the German army is being diverted to America, the country is liberated. The King, who was exiled to Russia, returns to his country and reestablishes the British Parliament. The Azad Hind in India, supported by Japan, turn on their allies and declare themselves allies of the British. Britain, in desperate need of Allies, quickly accepts the alliance offer by the Azad Hind and the whole of British India is given to Azad Hind as a reward. With British troops under Hind command, the army soon attacks Japanese occupied Burma and Siam. The attack turns into a bloodbath and After a bloody 6 months, and Japan soon retreats. In a secret meeting with the Fuhrer, the Imperial Japanese Command asks for jet technology to be given to them in light of their defeat at the hands of the allies and it is given on the condition that they keep the Russians occupied. The Nazis counter-attack in Northern America and try to recapture lost territory, including New York. The initial attack is successful however, the Americans manage to stop their advancement and New York is saved. One of the main reasons that the attack could be stopped was because of captured German technology being used against them. Soon, American versions of the ME-262 (being the F-80 Shooting Star) are being rolled out. 1946-1948 The Nazis attack several times in America but are always rebuffed. In the final attack against America (which can be compared to Kursk), the Germans throw every unit they have stationed in America and more than a quarter of the re-enforcements from Europe into the attack. Many squadrons using the phase cannons are deployed and prove to be very successful in the early states of the last campaign. However, almost all of them are neutralized due to the superior American jets, the P-80s. The Americans then use Phase Cannons made from Nazi technology to decimate Nazi ground forces and clear the way for American ones. The Germans then try to use their own prototypes, however, they are all captured before any one of them could do any serious damage. With such a huge American counter-attack, most Nazi troops are forced to head to the beaches were many of them are picked up by U-Boats and Navy ships. With all Nazi troops heading to the beaches, hordes of technology is taken (including unused V-2s). This ensures that the Nazis can never attack America again. On the Asian front, sporadic fighting has helped liberate many Japanese colonies who were admitted into Hindustan as full states or provinces. Everything except the Philippines in the East Indies is now part of Hindustan. A consequence of all Japanese troops being removed form the East Indies was that they had a stronger Chinese front and managed to conquer almost the complete northern half of China in 1946-47. The KMT collapses and is replaced by Hind-backed Azad Chin. The Hinds actively support the Azad Chin to liberate their country and many Hind armed forces members fought against the Japanese with the Chins in 1947-48. This led to most territory being recaptured and Mongolia being added to the Chinese territories and any jet aircraft tech being seized from the Japanese. Japan was left controlling the Philippines, Korea, Manchuria and Tannu Tuva by the end of 1948. 1949 (End of the War) The Treaty of London established the end of the Second World War or WWII. This establishes that Germany will keep its European territories but all of French Africa will be given to the British and French Indochina will go to Hindustan. Also, Canada is given to the United States by Britain as the Americans were great allies to the British in times of need. This leaves the Cape to Cairo railway line more possible then ever. The British colonies are reformed into a single dominion called the Democratic Federation of Africa. The Russians are thanked greatly by the British for helping them when they were exiled. In a secret meeting, the Americans, Hinds, Chins, Russians and Brits form the United Nations, an organization to replace the weak League of Nations. 1950s 1950-1952 Angolia and Zaire, fearful of Nazi Germany, join the Democratic Federation of Africa and are given equal rights as the Africans and British. Due to the "supposed" equality between blacks and whites, many blacks migrate to Britain while whites migrate to the Democratic Federation of Africa because of better job opportunities. The Cape to Cairo railway is finally begun with detours to Mali, Zaire, Angolia and other countries in the Democratic Federation of Africa. The main parliament is set up in South Africa with each nation having a representative there. The American Pacific Fleet is increased in size so that the Japanese can never attack them after Pearl Harbour and the Battle of Midway. Railway lines between former Canada and the USA are connected up and talks between the Iberian Republic, the UK, the USA and Russia result in the formation of NATO, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. It also establishes (with Russia) PATO, the Pacific and Asian Treaty Organization of which Hindustan, China, Russia, Australia & New Zealand, and the USA are part of. This is to make the Nazis feel isolated from the rest of the world. 1953-1955 EASA or the Eurasian and American Space Agency is set up to "boldly go where no man has gone before" with its headquarters in the US and members being the nations of NATO and PATO. The Third Reich, in response, sets up the GGSP or the Greater Germany Space Program to "conquer strange new worlds". The space race officially begins. Venezuela, with secret funding from NATO, starts to conquer territories all around them. British and French Guyana are given to them and after rearming their army with all the latest tech from NATO, they attack Colombia and Peru to great success. Hindustan, fearful that their neighbours might turn Nazis, sent a delegation to Persia to ask them to unify with Hindustan. It is stated that if they do, the king of Persia would become the Emperor of Hindustan after converting. After huge debates, it is decided that the populace will take the decision and a referendum is held. With a turnout of over 95%, the Yes' get a vote of 75% while the No's, mainly pro-Nazis, get the vote of 25%. Persia is joined on to Hindustan. Hindustan, paranoid about the Nazis, then invade Turkey using Muslim troops from Persia equipped with Hind tech, such as phase cannons and phase artillery. Jordan and Palestine are taken over by Britain as France is no longer existent. They then create a Kurdish and Jewish state out of those territories. The Palestinian people are forced to move and some even rebel. However, they are crushed and peace is restored. The first successful satellite is launched from the Third Reich, called Hitler I. It is successful and transmits the message "Heil Hitler" around the world before it burns up in the atmosphere. 1956-1959 The first EASA satellite, United I, is launched successfully and transmits the message "we'll win because god is on our side". Plans are made to send the first man to space. More funding is put into the EASA by member countries. Venezuela completes its conquests and starts to re-govern its new territories in the same way as Venezuela itself. They then go on to conquer Ecuador and Chile. The army takes aid from NATO and a coup de eat takes place where democratic factions take over the government. In a complete shocker, the Germans launch the first man into space followed by the first women. They then launch two-men and three-men capsules into space with their full component. This leaves the EASA in complete shock. To regain some dignity, the first EASA manned-mission, a two-men capsule, is launched. It turns out to be a complete success and plans are made for a landing on the moon. The EASA then shell shock the Germans by launching a 12-man shuttle (which looks just like the present shuttle). Nobody in the world knew that EASA was even capable of such a feat. The Saturn V begins construction. 1960s 1960-1962 #The Germans perform the first spacewalk while they launch five-men capsule versions. They then launch the space-station Greater Sky. More parts are launched and before long, a major station is forming. The Germans also manage to upgrade the solar panels to maximum efficiency and this helps the space-station store up a lot of energy. An unmanned probe, Mond-1, crashes into the moon and gives the Germans vital information. #EASA launch their own unmanned probe, called Luna-1 to the moon. It is as successful as the German counterpart. They then launch something like a shuttle into space carrying 12 astronauts from various EASA countries which goes and manages to land on the moon. Neil Armstrong becomes the first person to step on Luna. Using boosters, they launch themselves away from the moons surface after completing their mission. 1963 (Beginning of the Third World War) To try to catch up with the EASA, German spies use the military to steal designs from Russia. This is perceived as an act of war against Russia and soon full scale war breaks out. The Germans launch Operation: Barberossa, an attacked only having been dreamed by the Furher, Adolf Hitler. It is a great success and by the end of the year, Minsk had been captured and German armies were marching towards St Petersburg and Volograd with reserves being deployed towards Moscow. Soon, Argentina and Brazil declare allegiance to Germany and war is launched against Venezuela. They form the Nazi Axis Pact with Greater Germany. Their initial attack is successful and it seems that the Nazis, at least in South America, will prevail. In Africa, the desert fox launches several attacks on the allies with the intent of capturing as much land as possible. Soon, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya, most of Egypt, Sudan and Aden are captured by the end of the year due to the use of advanced technologies like plasma and phase cannons with an eye for Mali and Rhodesia. To ensure that the Germans can never launch Operation: Sealion II, the British Navy increases its patrolling of the English Channel. Spatial Torpedoes are attached to British Destroyers to hunt down U-boats. It is a success, and at least in the Atlantic Ocean, the Allies can claim victory. Japan declare neutrality in the war and hopes to stay neutral this time. They put up defensive positions and get ready to defend their territories if necessary. Mass production of jet aircraft is begun to re-equip their aging airforce. Mexico, in a secret meeting with the Axis, is told to join the Axis. Mexico agrees, but says they don't want to attack America just yet. The attack all central American countries, assimilating them into Mexico. America, shocked by what was happening, send reserves to Britain and troops to aid Venezuela. They then launch a naval attack to blockade Germany as well as Brazil and Argentina. 1964-1965 #Operation: Barberossa, initially, was a success but eventually the Russians manage to stop their aggression. The Germans thought using their vastly upgraded Ho-229s and Ho-118s would destroy the Russian airforce but the Russians had a trick up their sleeve. All fighters were moved to behind the Urals, with the Urals being heavily fortified with plasma cannons designed to shoot down the jets as well as spatial torpedo launchers. A counter-attack is launched against the Germans, to defend Moscow and Petrograd (St Petersburg). #America gets fully involved in the war, sending troops to aid the Venezuelan cause. Soon, their efforts pay off, with the badly armed Axis armies of South America getting crushed through F-14s and F-15s. They are pushed into pre-war borders, with Brazil being invaded through the Amazon. A new fighter is developed, known as the F-16 Fighting Falcon. It is shipped to Britain to be used by the British army in the ongoing 2nd Battle of Britain. Is can fight the Ho-229 as well as the Me-262s and Me-362s. #In Africa, Ethiopia is the next to fall. However, in the 1st Battle of El Alamein, the German army is soundly defeated, with the British using their own versions of the phase and plasma cannons, with the 2nd Battle repelling the German Afrika Korps army from Egypt and pushing them back into the heartland of Libya. Sudan is also liberated, but no more gains are made into German African territories by the Allies. 1966-1969 #Mexico finally attacks the Americans and troops cross the border. American troops seemed overstretched, helping S. American troops as well as the Brits. However, the militia is called up to fight the Mexicans. Although the mallia is not as well trained as the regular army, they are more than a match for the Mexicans and manage to push back the Mexican armies and occupy many Mexican provinces. #The British manage to upgrade and manage to install a smaller version of the plasma cannons on the aircraft to replace guns and missiles. These are used to great success against the Germans. Anti-aircraft cannons also add to the casualties suffered by the Germans in their air-war. Soon the Germans decide to focus instead on defending their European territories from allied fighters and the 2nd Battle of Britain is declared an allied victory. #German troops try to capture the two main cities but fail to do so and their army is wiped out. Counter-attacks are launched and by 1969, the Russian army is at the gates of Poland. #Japan experiences a democratic coup de eat and the democratic forces overthrow the military junta. The new government makes peace with the Chinese and the present borders will stay. It now allies itself with India and China to protect itself in the ongoing the war. 1970 # 21st Century *เรา 22nd Century * Category:Timeline Category:Advanced Worlds Category:Timeline (Advanced Worlds)